


Replaceable

by Mosstrokun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Just some mentions of characters, Lucifer might be out of character, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, it happens in a supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstrokun/pseuds/Mosstrokun
Summary: “I once read that “You’re one in a million, that means that at least, there must be 320 people who are just like you...” that would mean I'm replaceable, right?”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Replaceable

“I once read that _“You’re one in a million, that means that at least, there must be 320 people who are just like you...”_ that would mean I'm replaceable, right?”

It came out of nowhere, so much so that It took Lucifer by surprise, especially due to the circumstances, him and (Y/N) were in the supermarket, and they just told him this as she placed an item on their cart. It even made him lose track as to what he was doing.

“What brought this?” he asked, now looking at her, instead of the produce. 

She makes a pause, and looked to the side, now feeling embarrassed of Lucifer looking at her “I was just thinking, if there are more than one me, in this time and space, that means you guys could find a better me” they explain, gesturing with her hands, first pointing at herself, and then just putting her finger on the handle. 

Lucifer doesn’t say anything, allowing her to talk “Which, makes sense you know? There are many humans, and out there must be a “me” that’s better in every sense!” she  says , opening their arms in a large ark “There might be even a me that can do proper magic!”

The childish expression made him smile a bit, but he still let her continue “Like, remember at the party at the castle? When Levi, Beel, Mammon and I almost got eaten by Henry I? Solomon placed a spell on me to let me use magic, so, I called  Asmo so he would charm Henry I, he said that I got his powers to levels not even Solomon could, so, if there are 320 people that are like me, at least one of them can use magic, not only that but can use magic without assistance, and get your powers even beyond of what I did!” 

“Let’s go to the fruit and vegetables aisle, we’re done with this section” Said Lucifer, grabbing the cart on its front, signaling (Y/N) to follow suit, which she does, but she doesn’t stop since Lucifer didn’t tell her to do so.

“Not to mention, even if that other me couldn’t do magic, I'm sure they would have a better personality!” and as she said this, she pulled her hand out to number the bad aspects of her personality “Like, how I only listen to what others tell me! Or how I go with the flow of things! Or how I get my nose in everything!” and as she said that last thing, she landed her hands on her knuckles, pouting. 

Lucifer was still listening, but he was waiting for her to finish to throw his    
counterargument, even as he checked if the screaming cherries in the package were in a decent condition. 

“I mean... If anything, finding a better, and sturdier “me” shouldn’t be hard” she says her eyes looking down, but really looking at something in particular “... I mean, just think about it, I’m pretty  replaceable ...”

And that was his clue “(Y/N)” he says “Are **we** , my brothers and I, replaceable to you?” he asked, almost sounding sad, the question made the girl look up instantly, almost breaking her neck by how fast she moved it. 

“No!” she said, just a level lower for it to be considered a scream. Making Lucifer jump a bit, at her loudly honest reaction, still he  smiled . 

“Why you say that? By your argument, there should be... If there is even that possibility, at least 320 demons that look and act like us, and, as you put it, are “a better version of us”” and smugly, he leans on the front of the cart, looking straight at her, resting his head on his hand “So, are **we** replaceable to you?” 

The human girl, now embarrassed, jumps off and moves away from the cart “W-Well I’m only saying it Cuz I think you guys deserve better!” she says, her shoulders stiff, acting a bit offended too “Also, how can you say that!? You guys are an important part of my life, I wouldn’t replace you with _anyone_! or _anything_ with that matter!”. 

“I could say the same, you are a simple human girl, living with the seven avatars of sin, the worst and best of the demon kind, a girl who despite how badly was treated had the patience, and the kindness to listen to our family problems, and you did that all without magic or fighting prowess” he says, now smiling as he made her arguments collapse “Yet, you’re special to all of us, and nothing in this world could even dream to replace you”. 

(Y/N)’s lips opened and closed, it was like she had arguments come to her mind, only for her to see the holes in them and throw them out, all until she was pouting again, looking like a sad and dejected puppy. 

“(Y/N)” Lucifer says, gesturing with his hand for her to come, which she does, her head hanging low “You know, sometimes you really come up with the most adorably stupid thoughts” he says as he combs her hair, only making her pout more “You remind me of Mammon when you do”.

“I’m more than aware that I’m stupid, no need to also add that!” she says, frowning. 

“And here comes another stupid, yet adorable thought!” he says, now hugging her burying her face on his chest, almost like he was comforting a child, even combing her hair “But, in all seriousness, those doubts of yours get the better of you” he says, finally letting the girl go, who now looked grumpier “I don’t mind you telling what you think, it’s better than you keeping it to yourself, but I won’t allow you to degrade yourself, for even if you don’t think so, you’re very much special to us, and no one in the 3 realms could replace you or fill your shoes ”

This made (Y/N) pause “You... _Really_ mean it?” she asks, shyly. 

Lucifer smile **“ _Yes_ , I do, I wouldn’t say it If I didn’t mean it”**

**Author's Note:**

> This is, super, duper short! and a bit dumb, and not my best effort (I think). It still a short and sweet story.
> 
> Really, I wanted to make a convo with a reader that has lots of doubts, and have Lucifer calling those doubts out on how dumb they are, since I feel sometimes we need to hear someone call us out on that, that being a friend or a lover, though, Lucifer might have ended out of character, but I feel like he'd be the type to do that, specially how us (The player) have done a lot for him and his family, not to mention how we have stood in front of death and laughed at its face.
> 
> We could call it either bravery, or stupidity, or even stupid luck! 
> 
> But, since the story is short, and I just wanted to get the concept out of my system, I don't think it's all that fluffy and nice? but thats just me over thinking it! 
> 
> Now, i'll get to work on the next chapter of my other story! and pray I don't get the equivalent of stage fright on the internet!
> 
> Anyhow! Have a wonderful day or night! wherever you are!


End file.
